De l'autre coté du miroir
by Cold Music
Summary: Roxas, jeune serveur dans le restaurant familial. Riche ? Oui. Heureux ? C'est pas dit. Un jour, son père le charge d'encore réussir à obtenir un contrat avec un client. Mais ce client n'est pas comme les autres. Dès lors, tout se bouleverse.
1. Prologue

**De l'autre coté du miroir**

**Prologue**

« Roxas ! Dépêches toi donc ! ».

« Oui ».

Son tablier le suivit dans sa course effrénée mais contrôlée. L'assiette reposant entre ses mains, il franchissait les tables sans s'arrêter, connaissant par cœur le restaurant. Rien de cet endroit n'avait de secret pour lui. Zigzagant même entre les divers clients, les chaises, son équilibre ne faiblissant pas.

Se baissant afin de poser le plat sur la table, il remercia les clients, avant de se relever prestement, avec une presque-grâce. Embarquant son plateau sous le bras, il rejoignit la cuisine ou un autre plat l'attendait, inlassablement. Une fois de plus, il refit son rôle de serveur.

Il entendit la voix grave de son père l'appeler de la cuisine. Il se retourna, en soupirant grossièrement. Passant la prochaine commande à Sora, le barman, et son frère occasionnellement, avec un haussement d'épaule. L'autre lui répondit de même, avec un sourire caché. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond retrouvèrent ceux de son client préféré. Derrière ses lunettes discrètes, Sora regardait l'homme qui lui servait de petit ami, accompagné d'autres personnes afin de manger quelque chose, lui jeter pareillement des petits regards discret. Le blond soupira face à tant de niaiserie.

Lui, il n'avait encore rencontré personne, homme ou femme. Il y avait bien eut Reno, mais cela n'avait pas duré tellement longtemps. Reno était bien trop…excentrique ? Trop énergique, dérangeant. Il ne cessait de parler. Un mois ca va, deux c'est trop. Reno avait donc pris ses affaires un matin d'automne sous un regard faussement désolé. Bah. On n'a vingt-cinq ans qu'une fois.

Ses parents, directeurs d'un restaurant hautement coté au sein de la ville de Paris, lui avait fourni une bonne éducation, il n'avait nullement manqué de rien non plus. Lui et son frère avait été accueilli dans les plus belles écoles de cette magnifique ville, grâce à cette magie qu'était l'argent ; on leur avait donné accès à tant de choses que si peu obtiennent. Ne se refusant rien, ils avaient finalement décidé de suivre la voie familiale plutôt que de partir, comme Roxas le souhaitait tant, ne supportant plus son père. Sora l'avait raisonné une bonne année durant, avant de finir par le menacer, étant à bout d'argument. L'ainé, le blondinet, avait finalement accepté, ne supportant néanmoins pas, malgré ses airs de froid, de s'éloigner de cette personne qu'était son frère. Il avait vingt cinq ans, et le garçon, Sora, qui était devenu un homme aux yeux envoutants venait d'arriver sur ses vingt-deux ans. Si jeunes, et si matures. L'argent leur avait pourri leur vie, avait comblé leurs minables vies de bourge. Car l'argent donne les moyens, mais pas l'amour. Ca ne remplace pas la famille, les amis.

On leur demandait tant, et on leur avait donné tellement trop. C'était presque logique.

Tapant avec rage son essuie sur la table à coté de la porte du directeur, Roxas frappa trois coups, avant de rentrer. Son père, Cloud le salua de la tète.

« Bonjour père ». Il s'asseyant négligemment dans le fauteuil de cuir, en face du bureau de son paternel, qui releva la tete de son livre de compte, souriant.

« Tu fais du bon travail ».

« Merci » articula difficilement le plus jeune. Etrangement, ces temps-ci, son père semblait vouloir s'occuper plus de lui, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avant. Il y avait surement une raison derrière toutes ces attentions. « Mais tu ne m'appelles pas pour me dire ça, une simple tape sur l'épaule suffirait, n'est ce pas ? ».

« En effet ». Il ferma son livre de compte, avant de relancer ses yeux sur son fils, « Demain nous accueillerons un client très important. Axel Kinra, directeur de Fire Danse Company. Il est très jeune. Vingt neuf ans. Célibataire, sans enfants. Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir comme il se doit ».

« Je le ferai ». Autrement dit, Cloud lui demandait de plaire à l'homme. Sinon il aurait demandé à Sora, bien plus gentil et prévenant que lui. « Est-ce tout ? ».

L'homme hocha la tête, avant de lancer un sourire à son fils. Roxas fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se releva et quitta la pièce dans un silence. Il referma la porte, laissant son père seul. Encore.

« Alors ? » lança rapidement le jeune frère, tandis qu'il servait quelqu'un au comptoir.

« Bah. Demain, client important, plaire ».

« Oh, okay ». Ils haussèrent les épaules dans un même geste. C'était bien leur père.

_« Je n'en peux plus, Sora »._

_« Nous arriverons bientôt, non ? »._

_« Certes. Mais ou est papa ? »._

_Le silence lui répondit._

_« Votre père a rendez-vous avec le chef de l'industrie Tears and More. Il est indisponible » lui répondit un homme._

_Les deux frères ne savaient même pas qui c'était. Leur père embauchait chaque fois de nouveaux 'agendas vivants', comme s'amusait à les appeler Roxas._

_Roxas baissa la tête, aussitôt suivit de son frère. La voiture sauta sur une pierre. Les jeunes hommes hoquetèrent, avant de retourner dans leur nostalgie passagère._

« Roxas ? » fit sa mère, une main sur l'épaule de son fils, inquiète.

Il se dégagea poliment, avant de lui sourire. « Ca va » répondit-il, les yeux dans le vide.

« Des commandes t'attendent. Va ».

« Oui. A bientôt ».

« A bientôt mon fils… ».

Sa vie, c'était un feuilleton télévisé, digne du dernier siècle. Il n'avait jamais appelé ses parents par 'papa', ou 'maman'. Ce n'était soi-disant pas digne de leurs rangs. Car tous les enfants de leurs rangs manquaient d'amour. Et tous les adultes de leurs rangs ne le voyaient pas. Les classes sociales normales croyaient que l'argent rimait avec bonheur. C'était tellement faux. L'argent, au lieu de combler, creusait un vide, qu'on remplissait avec des billets verts, en vain. Mais c'était un 'secret'. Partagé par toute la société hautaine, qui faisait néanmoins comme si de rien n'était.

Reprenant son sourire qui hésitait entre chaleureux et habituel, c'est-à-dire forcé, Roxas se rua sur les plats en attente. Il était payé pour ça, autant faire son travail correctement.

~x~o~x~ o~x~o~x~

Le jeune blond se baladait sur les quais, comme souvent en sortant éreinté du travail. Beaucoup de clients étaient venus aujourd'hui, voulant tel ou tel plats, plus ou moins lourds. Ses chaussures craquaient sur le ciment, ou quelques petits cailloux régnaient, tandis qu'il regardait, complètement absorbé, les bateaux partir. Peut-être un jour le laissera-t-on partir pour un meilleur avenir, lui aussi. Mais surement pas, il ne fallait pas rêver. Qu'avait-il donc à faire autre part que près de sa famille ? Il ne pouvait pas : les jeunes hommes de bonnes familles ne se conduisent pas comme ça. Quoiqu'il disait, faisait, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : C'était son père, sa famille, qui lui avait ouvert les portes de tout. Autant ces bars luxueux, ou la moindre bouteille coute le salaire mensuel, voir annuel, d'un professeur, autant dans ces croisières, longues et pénibles pour certaines, trop courtes et distrayantes pour d'autre, autant que toutes les pouffiases qu'il avait rencontré au par avant, trop attiré par ses yeux bleu, mais surtout par son odeur qui dégageait la bienséance et l'argent.

Il s'assit sur un banc un plus loin, sortit un livre qu'il ne commença pas à lire. Il aimait l'air marin, empli d'iode. Enfin, pas le genre d'air qui vous entourait sur un voyage en mer plus que luxueux, mais cet air là, mélangé au travail. Aux gens qui se démenaient chaque jour à cet endroit afin de donner de quoi manger à leur famille. Lui, il avait tout. Une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Lui n'avait pas besoin de se salir, de rentrer chez lui tout en pensant à la fin du mois. L'aurait-il même fait, il n'y aurait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il avait bien assez.

Il se releva, et reprit sa route, son manteau volant au gré du vent violent. Roxas remit sa capuche en sentant quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur lui. Il releva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant pourquoi.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une journée terrible.

~x~o~x~ o~x~o~x~

_Le lendemain :_

Le blondinet enfila finalement son tablier, un peu au dessus des cuisses. Remettant ses mèches rebelles au meilleur endroit qu'il trouvait sur le moment, il sortit, et rejoignit son père. C'était aujourd'hui qu'Axel Kinra venait, ils devaient discuter des gouts de ce dernier, afin de faire le plus de répercutions.

Roxas écoutait attentivement son père, qui lui citait toutes les bonnes attitudes à avoir avec leur client potentiel du jour. Ecoutant à moitié, le châtain réfléchissait à l'image qu'il se faisait de cet Axel. Surement un gros, comme tous les autres. Il n'aurait pas le sens des mesures, écraserait son monde. Il soupira doucement, mais son frère ainé le remarqua et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Sora lui sourit, avec sa moue : « ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ». Après tout, il était au bar, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment se comporter avec le client, à part chaleureusement, et de savoir quelles boissons il aimait. Et dire que Roxas devait lui écouter. S'il ne réussissait pas ce client, ils se feraient surement jeter du restaurant. Quoiqu'ils connaissaient bien trop les clients, leurs habitudes. C'était kif-kif en fait.

Seulement, quand Axel Kinra arriva, il n'était pas du tout comme l'avait imaginé les deux autres hommes. Voila pourquoi leur père l'avait appelé 'original'.

Il avait des cheveux assez longs pour un homme, quoique retenu en une sorte de queue de cheval pour l'occasion. Mais surtout, il était rouge. **Rouge**. Ca tachait dans le paysage, enfin. Il était grand (quoiqu'il n'était pas fort dur d'être plus grand que Roxas) et fin. Il possédait une aisance à parler, ainsi que du charisme. Sous ses yeux, couleur émeraude, deux petits losanges noirs sur sa peau se différenciaient. C'était un mélange assez spécial, mais très beau. Plaisant même. Roxas se secoua intérieurement. L'homme s'avança vers lui, s'éloigna de ses cadres et autres, afin de pouvoir diner seul à seul avec lui, et de conclure un contrat important.

« Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer » salua l'homme, avançant sa main, que Roxas serra. Il avait une voix grave, mais sans l'être trop. Très agréable.

« Venez. Nous allons nous asseoir à cette table-ci » proposa le plus jeune, entrainant le plus âgé à sa suite. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce réservée aux clients importants.

« C'est une très belle pièce » constata l'ainé.

Le plus jeune se retourna, lui sourit, et hocha la tête.

**-END-**

Voilaa, le prologue est terminé !

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de Kingdom Hearts :O. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée dans les caractères, ni que je le ferai :s. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir ! : )

Voila, c'est donc le prologue qui s'achève ici, j'espère que vous suivrez la suite ^^.

Merci et bisous ! (et bonnes vacances à tous).


	2. clématite bleue

Et me revoila ! (oula, je carbure...). Après les nombreuses demandes de continuer, je me suis motivée... et j'ai réussi à faire la suite. J'aime bien le résultat. Vous verrez.

Aussi, ne sachant pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews, je vais le faire ici. J'ai une mémoire poisson rouge, donc je préfère limite vous répondre peut-être une fois de trop que pas du tout...

**Yumeless **: Et oui, c'est Reno ! Excentrique... Un peu comme Axel. Enfin... Surtout ici ! Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais pensé Cloud comme père. xd. Mais je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas'.

**Hyna **: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ! Non je rigole. Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais : )

**Fire Serendipity **: Merci !

**EveJHoang** : Et ben nooon ! J'ai fait un prologue pour...euh..introduire simplement xd. Mais si il n'y avait pas de prologue, rien n'aurait de sens : D. voilà la suite : )

**DuncanHeart **: Oui, cela date ! Je me souviens de toi (c'est sérieux). Merci : )

**Citronade** : Merci ! Moi c'est ce que je préfère les UA. Bien écrit ? Tu trouves ? Cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Nammisa** : Tu es gentille ! Je fais toujours plein d'erreur, de fautes de frappes ou d'accents (mais pour ce dernier, c'est mon clavier...).

**Serya-chan **: Et oui, Paris ! Enfait, je me rends compte que je fais une fic alors que j'ai jamais visité les quais de Paris... J'ai visité Paris mais voilà...xd. Je vais faire de mon mieux et regarder des photos. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu trouves que quelque chose n'est pas juste ! Oui, bon, c'est vrai, Axel est pas gros du tout. Mais j'introduisais l'humeur de Roxie xd. Huhu. Sexy ouais : D

Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas une review

ps : dire quoi= expression belge, dire des nouvelles

**De l'autre coté du miroir**

**Chapitre 1 : clématite bleue**

La pièce était assez grande malgré le fait que la principale chose qui occupait l'espace était une grande table et des chaises. Quelques bibelots étaient disposées, 2 vases avec des fleurs de couleurs vives, couteuses et fraiches. Les plus beaux couverts avaient été disposés. La décoration était de couleur sobre.

L'homme aux cheveux de feu siffla. Puis blanchit en se rendant compte que c'était éventuellement mal venu. Roxas esquissa un sourire rapide.

« Je venais juste pour prendre un brunch, vous savez » se contenta de dire l'homme.

« Cela aurait été malvenu de notre part de vous laisser manger dans la salle principale ». Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme. « De plus, vous êtes seul. La compagnie des familles peut éventuellement être ennuyante ». A sa grande surprise, l'autre haussa les épaules.

« Cela me distrait ».

« Voulez-vous changer...? » s'inquiéta le blond. Il fit une moue de regret et lissa son tablier de ses mains.

« Oh non ! Je suis très bien ici. Mais j'aimerais que vous resteriez avec moi. Je n'aimerai pas être trop...seul ».

Le blond arqua un sourcil, se dépêcha d'enlever son étonnement de son visage et acquiesça néanmoins.

« Permettez ». Et il sortit de la pièce. Avant de repasser la tête par la porte. « Mais n'hésitez pas à vous installer. Je reviens dans une petite minute ». L'autre sourit. Roxas repartit.

Il se rendit jusqu'au bar, faisant un signe de tête à son père quand il le croisa. Il le lui rendit. Entre eux, cela voulait dire que, pour l'instant, tout se passait bien.

« Hey » fit le blondinet, s'accoudant au bar.

Le brun se retourna, finit de nettoyer son verre.

« Ça se passe comment ? » questionna t-il tandis qu'il remettait le verre à sa place.

« Bien. Il est original, ça promet ». Il se servit un verre de vodka en deux trois mouvements et le vida.

« Tu bois trop, Roxas » commenta son frère en essuyant le bar.

« C'est moi qui fait tourner ce restaurant ». Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'alcool. « Allez, j'y vais. Je te dis quoi dans une heure ou deux. Quand j'aurai fini, quoi ». Il repartit sans même attendre que l'autre lui dise quoique ce soit.

Il retraversa le couloir et franchit la porte. L'homme était assis et semblait détailler les fleurs.

« Elles sont très belles » affirma le roux en se retournant. « Cela a du vous couter une fortune ».

Roxas s'assit en face de l'homme. « Ce sont des fausses ».

Axel se retourna vivement. « Nooon ? ».

« Non ». Roxas esquissa un sourire et sortit la carte de sa poche.

« Ah non. Venez vous asseoir près de moi » commenta le plus grand. L'autre le questionna du regard. « Ce n'est pas amusant sinon ».

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas amusant...? » questionna le blondinet.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais tapota la chaise de sa main avec un grand sourire. Roxas se leva et vint s'asseoir. Il se retint de faire une remarque.

« Vous devez vous dire que je suis un enfant » devina l'homme. Roxas releva le regard vers le sien. « Ce n'est pas agréable de manger seul ou avec quelqu'un tout au bout de la table. Il faut plus de convivialité, je trouve » continua le rouquin.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir une femme et lui faire des enfants si vous voulez plus de convivialité...? » ajouta Roxas avec un regard perçant.

L'autre parut déstabilisé. Le blond se reprit avec un pincement de lèvres et lui donna la carte dans les mains. « Je peux vous conseiller si vous le souhaitez ». Axel sourit.

Ne s'arrêtait-il jamais de son sourire?

« D'accord ». Il souleva la couverture en cuir ou le nom et logo du restaurant apparaissaient en relief et lui montra la carte des entrées.

« Je voudrais commencer par le dessert » objecta l'autre. Roxas ne montra pas son étonnement et tourna les pages précautionneusement.

« Donc... Aimez-vous les fruits ? ». L'autre acquiesça. « Nous avons un suprême de pamplemousse au turon, sirop de vanille bourbon, sorbet mousseux au citron ».

« Hm... Non, cela ne me tente pas trop. Auriez vous du chocolat ? ».

« Bien sur, du belge de première qualité. Nous l'avons reçu hier ». Il tourna la page. « Un soufflé ou un biscuit ? ».

« Le biscuit ».

« C'est un biscuit chaud au chocolat amer, crème légère à l'amande amère accompagné de pralines écrasées et de glace à la vanille bourbon. Un vrai délice, croyez-moi » affirma Roxas. Ses papilles salivèrent rien qu'à repenser à la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé cela ; le mois dernier.

« Bien, je vais prendre ça. Ça semble délicieux » avoua le roux.

Le blondinet hocha la tête. « Je vous quitte quelques secondes ».

« Revenez moi vite ».

Axel eut un grand sourire tandis que Roxas cacha les rougeurs de son visage en passant la porte. Il siffla un serveur et murmura ce que le client souhaitait. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il fit un signe de la main à son frère.

« Me revoila » fit-il, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas été long » remarqua l'autre. « Et maintenant ? ».

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

« Que faisons-nous ? » continua le roux. Le blondinet fut déstabilisé et ne sut quoi dire. « Quand je mange ou me prépare à manger, je n'aime pas trop le silence ».

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Un original. Le plus petit se lissa le tablier en réfléchissant.

« Je sais ! Si vous me donniez votre numéro de téléphone ? » s'écria Axel, avant que Roxas ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Il tapa la table du poing dans un geste de 'trouvaille super géniale'. Étant habitué au questions et demandes, il sortit son téléphone. Puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla t-il, un peu perdu.

« Vous êtes bien gentil ». Il sourit sincèrement. « D'habitude, on me mets un peu sur le coté à cause de mes originalités ». Il pointa du doigt ses cheveux puis ses tatouages. « Vous êtes le premier à agir normalement ».

« C'est parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir » se contenta t-il de dire. L'autre lui lança un regard pour l'inciter à en dire plus. Il s'assit en rougissant quelque peu. « D'habitude, les gens qui viennent dans cette salle sont plus gros, se permettent le moindre caprice. C'est normal, je dirais ». Il réfléchit à quels mots utiliser. « Ils sont irrespectueux mais sont toujours fidèles. J'obéis comme un petit chien, conseillent avec un sourire. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas comme eux. Du moins, pour l'instant ».

Le roux resta impassible quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais _leur_ dire ce que vous venez de me dire ? Qu'ils sont irrespectueux ? ». Roxas baissa la tête et cela provoqua un sourire chez l'autre. « Vous êtes honnête avec moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire ». L'autre le remercia d'un hochement de tête gêné.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Sora entra. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Voici ». Il posa le plat devant le roux et lança un regard complice au blond. Il allait sortir quand le roux l'appela. « Oui ? ».

« Vous êtes ensemble ? ». Son doigt sauta d'un à l'autre. Il avait une moue ahurie.

Roxas esquissa un sourire et Sora ria de bon cœur en s'adossant à la porte. Axel ne comprit pas.

« Non non » affirma le blondinet. « Nous sommes frères. C'est un restaurant familial ». Il lui lança un sourire sincère.

« Ah d'accord. Parce qu'un instant, j'ai cru... ». Le brun ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer.

« Non non, monsieur » ajouta Sora de bon cœur.

« Ah ! Il est libre pour moi alors ! » ajouta très rapidement le rouquin avec un grand sourire. Son poing droit frappa sa main tendue gauche, dans un geste de trouvaille.

Roxas ne put se retenir de rougir et de baisser la tête une fois de plus tandis que le brun reprit de plus belle. Il vit ensuite la porte du salon privé se refermer et le rouquin se retourner vers lui.

« Vous êtes tout à moi maintenant » continua Axel, posant sa tête sur sa main. Son coude était sur la table.

« ...Oui... ». C'était vrai.

Seulement Roxas était bien perdu. C'était la première fois qu'un client réagissait ainsi avec lui semblait lui faire du 'rentre dedans'. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser ni comment lui répondre.

« Est-ce que vous êtes avec quelqu'un actuellement ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret » demanda le rouquin, dont la curiosité semblait poindre le bout de son nez.

De toute façon, le blondinet était coincé. Pour son père, « _rien n'est indiscret, malvenu, horrible, venant d'un client. Il te demande quelque chose, quoique ce soit, tu le fais_ ».

« Pour l'instant non ».

« Et avant ? ».

« Comment ça et avant ? ». Les sourcils de Roxas s'arquèrent.

« Si vous n'êtes pas avec quelqu'un, c'est que ca s'est finit avec un autre. Il y a longtemps ? ».

« Ah... Il y a deux mois. La séparation s'est mal passée » se contenta de dire le plus petit de taille.

« Comment cela ? » questionna Axel.

Là, le blondinet commençait vraiment à penser que l'autre allait trop loin. Mais il ne pouvait que répondre.

« Et bien, disons qu'on n'était pas les deux à vouloir se séparer ». Axel l'encouragea du regard. Roxas poussa un léger soupir. « Moi je le voulais. Pas l'autre ».

« Garçon ou fille ? ».

« ...Pardon ? ». Non. La, ça allait vraiment trop loin... !

« Je vous demande si vous sortiez avec un mec ou une fille » l'interrogea le rouquin. Il se mit un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ». Roxas aurait voulu cacher sa froideur, sa dureté, mais elle avait pointé, bien plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il regretta sa parole à peine elle était sortie de ses lèvres.

« Oh... Pardon. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais indiscret ». le blondinet releva son regard vers l'autre et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le plus grand savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Son regard lui semblait faux.

On toqua alors à la porte et Sora vint apporter le dessert de l'homme. Le brun de cheveu vit que son frère semblait énervé mais il ne l'interrogea pas du regard. Il se contenta d'un sourire vers le client et de repartir presque aussitôt. Roxas commençait vraiment à se demander qui était_ vraiment_ la personne devant elle. Lui qui arrivait pourtant toujours à cadrer les gens, Axel était une énigme pour lui. L'intrigant à chaque instant un peu plus. Pour ne pas penser à la gêne qu'il ressentait d'en avoir tant dis sur sa vie privée, il se mit comme objectif de savoir, à la fin du diner, le cadrer. Ça ne serait pas facile, mais il y arriverait.

L'homme en face de lui commença à manger son dessert. Ça aussi, c'était bizarre.

« Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je commence par le dessert... ? » lui demanda le roux.

D'abord sans réaction, le blondinet hocha la tête. Si, bien sur qu'il se posait la question.

« Excentrique » répondit simplement Axel.

« C'est vraiment la seule raison...? » s'étonna l'autre.

« Non ». Le rouquin sourit. « C'est de voir le regard des gens qui m'amuse. Me traiter comme une presque bête de foire juste parce que je commence par le dessert. Ça m'amuse ».

« … C'est votre façon de voir » se contenta de dire sobrement le blondinet.

« Vous n'aimez pas vous faire remarquer... ? ».

« Honnêtement... Non. Je n'ai rien qui puisse attirer l'attention, de toute façon » fit Roxas, se plissant les lèvres.

« Pourtant vous avez attiré mon attention » objecta le plus grand. Il reprit une bouché de son mets.

Roxas ne put se retenir d'avoir un sourire ironique.

« Vous ne me croyiez pas ? » le questionna l'autre.

« Non ».

Axel ne répondit pas mais se contenta de reprendre sa mastication. Quand il eut fini, il jeta un regard vers Roxas, qui justement le regardait, et se lécha les lèvres.

Cela mit mal à l'aise le blondinet. Sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait fait qui était... malvenu, comme aurait dit son père. Il décida de vite lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger, histoire de changer. Et d'éviter d'être peut-être le seul à ressentir une tension sexuelle. Il lissa son tablier.

« Voulez-vous...une entrée ? » le questionna le blondinet, avec un sourire un peu forcé.

« Non merci. Ce dessert m'a excessivement plu et je n'ai plus faim. Je suis sur néanmoins que vous avez d'autres excellents petits plats ». Axel lui sourit. « Pourrais-je avoir la note ? ».

« Pas de problème. Je reviens dans une minute ». Et il se leva de table en s'excusant. Il sortit en fermant doucement la table. Il se passa la main sur son front.

Son père, quelques mètres plus loin, le questionna du regard. Roxas vint près de lui et Sora apparut.

« Il voudrait la note ».

« Déjà ? » s'écria-t-il. Néanmoins, il s'assura de ne pas parler assez fort pour que le rouquin l'entende.

« Oui, ca lui a plu. T'inquiètes pas, il reviendra. Sora, tu saurais faire le total ? Il a prit une boisson ou deux en plus ». Le brun hocha la tête.

Le blondinet allait repartir vers le salon privé quand Axel en sortit. Roxas ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit lui qui vienne à l'autre.

« Monsieur... ? J'allais vous donner votre addition à table ». Le blondinet eut une mine inquiète. Peut-être le rouquin n'avait-il pas tant aimé que ça le restaurant... ?

« Je préfère payer au bar. J'aimerais dire deux mots au propriétaire ». Roxas sentit sa salive se coincer et sa figure pâlir.

« B-Bien. Mon père arrive » se contenta de répondre le blondinet.

Son père fut rapidement là et le questionna du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Axel demanda à lui parler en privé, dans son bureau. Roxas ne le sentait pas du tout. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se cala dans un siège du bar. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait foiré.

'_Et merde..._' tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Axel en sortit, tout sourire, avec Cloud. Roxas arqua les sourcils en même temps qu'il se levait et les rejoignait.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir choisi ce restaurant, monsieur Kinra » fit son père avec un sourire accueillant. « Vous revenez quand vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes comme chez vous ici ».

Axel lui sourit et se retourna vers le blondinet. Il lui tendit la main.

« Merci de ce repas excellent, Roxas. Belle compagnie ». Il avait une fois de plus son sourire charmeur.

Le blondinet hocha la tête et l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie. Ils échangèrent quelques courtoisies et Axel sortit.

Roxas se dépêcha de rejoindre son père.

« Alors ? » le questionna-t-il. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se demandait s'il avait raté quelque chose.

« ...Parfait Roxas ». Cloud lui sourit. « Il a beaucoup apprécié son repas, dont ta compagnie et la nourriture. J'arrive même à me demander lequel il a le plus apprécié ». Le fils ne répondit pas.

Heureux, il retourna vers le salon privé, se prenant un verre de vodka sur le chemin.

En réfléchissant bien, il n'avait toujours pas su définir le personnage qu'était Axel. Bah. Il prit une gorgée de l'alcool. Il reviendrait, il saurait alors l'analyser. Il poussa la porte et s'installa sur une chaise. Il mit ses pieds sur la nappe toujours pas changée, comme un geste de défi. Il baissa les yeux vers son verre mais vit quelque chose d'écrit sur la nappe.

Il se rapprocha de l'endroit ou était griffonné quelque chose au stylo.

_Appelle moi ce soir à six heures, _

_Axel_

Et en dessous, un numéro de téléphone.


	3. Quand nos bras se touchèrent

Bonne rentrée à tous !

J'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire.

Réponses aux reviews :

-Shinigamylle : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette histoire ! : D. Non mais plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que ca soit le cas : ). voilà la suite !

Chut : Et la voilà la suite !

Maritte (je ne t'avais pas encore répondu!): Oh, c'est vraiment gentil : ). Enfin, ca me touche beaucoup. C'est une histoire un peu spéciale (comme j'ai l'habitude lol) et je ne savais pas au début si ca tenterait ou pas. Voilà donc la suite !

**De l'autre coté du miroir**

**Quand nos bras se touchèrent**

Roxas arqua les sourcils.

« Sérieusement ? » fit-il tout haut. Il n'en revenait pas.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui, cet Axel Fire, là ? Laisser son numéro de téléphone en sous entendant qu'il l'avait intéressé. Sous entendant. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup là. Les rares clients qui l'avaient un peu trop apprécié avaient été plus..direct. Malpoli. Grossier. Désagréable. Mais lui, le petit original, il laissait son numéro. Tout bêtement. Comme un gosse voulant une surprise.

Roxas réfléchit. Allait-il l'appeler ? Ou pas ? Il décida que c'était à voir. Peut-être. Pourquoi pas. Oui. Il se tapa la tête de la main. Bah, qu'est ce qu'il perdait ? Une soirée au restaurant ? Mais son père dirait quelque chose. Roxas répondrait que ca « serait purement pour l'avenir de la boite ». Cloud le croirait sans hésitation. Cloud ferait tout pour son bar. Son bébé qu'il a crée de ses mains. Tout n'avait pas toujours rouler si bien le bar n'avait pas toujours été un endroit luxueux.

Il soupira et termina son verre de vodka.

~x~o~x~ o~x~o~x~

« _Allo ?_ » fit une voix chaude.

« C'est Roxas ». Il avait toujours été sobre au téléphone.

« _Ah Roxas ! Tu m'avais manqué ! _». Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune. «_ J'ai vraiment passé une belle journée avec toi_».

« Vous ne m'avez vu qu'à midi » Roxas répondit. Il était vraiment étrange.

« _Ça a suffit pour illuminer ma journée_ ». Ca y'est. Axel lui faisait vraiment peur. En plus, il pouvait presque le voir sourire.

« Que voulez-vous ? » questionna le blondinet, s'asseyant.

« _Une soirée avec toi. Pas chez ton père. Dans un autre bar que je connais et qui est très bon_ » affirma le rouquin, avec une assurance inné dans la voix.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je suis le numéro deux d'un bar et que vous voulez m'emmener manger autre part ? ». Ses dents grincèrent.

« _Je sais. Mais il faut changer parfois. Et avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras deux-trois idées là_ ».

« Mon bar est le meilleur ». Axel avait touché sa fierté. Ce dernier rit.

« _Ce soir, à vingt heures._ ».

« Hein ? Mais c'est dans deux heures ! ».

« _Je sais_ ». Roxas pouvait presque le voir sourire. «_ Allez. A dans deux heures, Roxie _».

Avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, il avait déjà raccroché.

« Imbécile ».

~x~o~x~ o~x~o~x~

Le roux lui avait envoyé un message avec l'adresse du rendez vous une heure avant l'heure fatidique. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Pour finir, il décida d'y aller.

Il avait gardé l'ensemble de son travail pantalon noir et chemise manches longues blanches. Seule la marque en rouge criait sur le blanc éclatant. Il avait échangé ses chaussures pour des baskets plus confortables mais quand même assez distingué. Il avait mit un petit gilet en laine très fin mais assez chaud pour le réchauffer.

Il entra dans la rue ou il apercevait le bar. Belle rue et belles maisons. Le restaurant avait une façade assez illuminée. Il plissa les yeux. Non. En fait, les lumières à l'intérieur du bar étaient de couleur. Original. Il entra et repéra de suite le roux. Il s'assit en face.

« Bonjour! » s'exclama l'autre.

« Bonjour » fit l'autre plus sobrement. Il retira son cardigan. Un serveur vint lui demander s'il devait le prendre. Le blond fit non de la tête.

« Il fait bon. Tu ne devrais pas avoir froid » dit Axel, prenant la carte. « Au pire je te réchaufferai ». Il lui lança un sourire. Encore un de ses fameux sourires.

Roxas fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il allait tenter une nouvelle technique. Il prit la carte que lui tendait le serveur qui lui sourit avant de s'en aller. Il la feuilleta un peu.

« Alors, Axel... » déclara Roxas. Il avait terriblement envie de sourire. Il voulait coincer l'autre. Il allait y arriver. « Que me vaut ce rendez-vous purement professionnel ? ».

Le roux ne tiqua pas. Il se retint d'afficher quoique ce soit. Il savait que Roxas le regardait et l'observai. Il le pensait vraiment stupide.

« Te revoir. Et arrête de me vouvoyer. Ça m'énerve et j'ai l'impression d'être vieux alors qu'on a presque le même age ». Roxa s n'eut pas de réaction.

Bon. Et bien ils étaient deux à jouer alors. Il allait s'amuser.

« Tu ne t'es pas changé » remarqua Axel. « Je ne vaux même pas un petit costume ? ».

Roxas ricana. « J'ai mit des baskets. Et mon gilet ». Il montra du doigt la table et sa chaise. « C'est bien assez ».

Le petit blond était doué à ce jeu aussi.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce bar ? » questionna Roxas.

« Je l'aime bien. De plus, mon ex travaille ici » expliqua Axel. Il réfléchit une seconde. « Un chouette type ».

« Oh, vous êtes gay ? ». Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire charmeur. Oui. Il l'aurait deviné.

« Le voilà justement » fit le roux. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de regarder le nouveau serveur avant qu'il ne soit à la table.

Lui aussi avait de longs cheveux roux. Mais plus fins, qu'il avait regroupé dans une queue qui lui arrivait bien en bas du dos. Il avait des sortes de marques près de ses yeux. Puis Roxas le reconnut. Il ouvrit la bouche. Reno.

« Tiens, Axel, comment vas-tu ? ». Il ne regardait encore que l'autre roux. Puis Reno regarda Roxas. Et parut aussi étonné que l'autre. « Oh. Mon. Dieu ».

Axel haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Euh... ? » murmura t-il.

« C'est à dire que Roxas et moi, nous sommes nous aussi des ex » expliqua Reno, toujours sur le coup de la surprise. Axel sentit qu'il n'aurait pas du l'emmener dans ce bar.

« Reno, je peux te parler une petite minute ? Viens » fit le roux. Il se leva et prit le bras de l'autre assez fort. Cela faisait légèrement mal à Reno, mais il ne tiqua pas. Il finit par enlever son regard du blond, qui rougit. « Mec, je t'avais dit que je viendrais avec lui. C'était quoi cette réaction ? ».

« Ben tu m'as dit qu'il était blond et qu'il était le fils d'un grand restaurateur. C'est vague tu sais ».

« Je n'ai dit que ça ? ». Axel ne le croyait pas. Il avait forcement du dire son prénom. L'autre sembla réfléchir puis fit non de la tête. « Donc, c'était ton ex ? ».

« Ouep. On s'est séparé il y un mois ». Axel fit la grimace. « C'est un chouette type ».

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? ».

« On est restés six mois ensemble ». La grimace de l'autre s'agrandit encore plus. « Mais on s'est séparés à cause de lui. Il n'est pas prêt à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Ou en tout cas, pas moi. En plus, je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas tant que ça sa vie ».

Axel haussa le sourcil. « Mais sa vie est parfaite. Il a un bon boulot qui lui permets de bien vivre, un restaurant familial qui lui reviendra, il est très agréable à regarder ». Reno eut un grand sourire. Axel l'ignora. « Il a un appartement ou une maison qui lui appartient. Ou est le problème ? ». L'autre haussa les épaules. '_ça m'avance_'.

« Si on s'est séparés, c'est justement à cause de ça. Il lui manque quelque chose, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi ».Il réfléchit. « Je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs ».

Axe se prit la tête entre les mains. Comme gaffe, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il fasse mieux que ça. Il emmenait diner sa future conquête. Ou ils rencontraient un ex commun. Magnifique. Un coup de maitre.

« Mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous, t'inquiètes pas ».

« Chouette. Bon. Écoute, ca m'arrangerait si juste aujourd'hui tu pouvais...partir ».

« Comment ça ? Tu veux que je perdes une soirée de travail juste pour que tu puisses sauter mon ex... ? ».

Axel ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Puis la referma. « Oui ». Reno lui jeta un regard qu'il ne sut identifié.

« Tu me rembourses les pourboires que je perds alors ». Il avait toujours eut le sens des affaires. Le serveur lui lança un grand sourire.

« Emmerdeur. Tiens. Et dégage maintenant. En passe devant Roxas mais sans rien lui dire ».

Reno voulut lui demander s'il voulait encore autre chose mais se retint en sentant le billet dans sa main. Il repartit chercher son manteau et avertir son chef. Axel repartit vers sa table.

« Une personne de sa famille lui a téléphoné. Quelque chose d'important ». Il se rassit et lissa sa serviette. Roxas semblait légèrement gêné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Reno passa à coté de leur table en vitesse sans même leur adresser un regard. Axel sourit intérieurement. Reno se retourna arrivé à la porte et lui fit un bras d'honneur. Axel sourit avec un air innocent à Roxas.

« Alors comme ça vous étiez des amants ? » questionna d'un air innocent le roux.

Le blond eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise. « Nous sortions ensemble, oui ».

« Pendant combien de temps? ». Il avait déjà la réponse à la question. Mais il allait tester les points de vue.

Roxas lui lança un regard dur. « Quelques temps ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Axel. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, comme pour convaincre l'autre de lui répondre.

« Pourquoi quoi ? ». Le blond soupira. Il avait déjà commandé une vodka tandis que les deux autres parlaient. Il la commença et finit cu sec. Axel fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien transparaitre.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ».

« Différence de point de vue ».

« C'est vague ». Roxas esquissa un rapide sourire ironique.

« Ça sera votre unique réponse ». Il fit un geste de la main à un serveur. Et recommanda une autre vodka. Une fois de plus, le roux ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Et vous ? » le questionna le blond. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et fixa son regard sur l'autre. « Avec Reno ».

« Oh. Rien de bien important. Peu de temps. Séparés pour cause d'ennui » résuma le roux. Il se mit à défier le blond du regard.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Roxas sut que Axel en savait plus qu'il n'en disait. Le roux le compris quand l'autre détourna les yeux, avec une petite grimace, pour voir arriver sa boisson. Avec un petit soupir.

Roxas promena sa main sur les contours du verre, le regard dans le vide.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda le roux en lui tendant la carte.

Le blond se reconcentra. « A rien de spécial. Aux clients de demain. Des choses comme ça ». Il resta encore une minute comme une statue puis vida son verre. Ensuite, il prit la carte des mains d'Axel et commença à feuilleter.

Ils choisirent quoi prendre et le commandèrent. Avec une bouteille de vin rouge et une vodka.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu ne travailles pas ? » lui demanda le roux.

« Bah. Rien de spécial. Lire. Promener. Je passe mon temps ».

« Quelle vie passionnante ! » ironisa le roux avec un petit sourire.

L'autre haussa les épaules. « Ça me suffit. Je n'aime pas trop le mouvement. Voir trop de gens. Mon travail est bien suffisant pour ça. Les gens m'ennuient sinon ».

« Et es-ce que je t'ennuie ? » murmura l'autre. Il avait son fameux sourire.

Roxas eut un rapide sourire avant de boire son verre. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Très vite. Axel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Trois verres de vodka en moins de trente minutes, cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Le blond se décida à lui répondre.

« Qui sait. Divertissez-moi ». Et il sourit. Axel ne se laissa pas démonter même si dans son esprit, c'était la panique totale. Il lui sourit même plus fort.

_La folie me guette_

_Je suis ce que je fuis_

La personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas du tout la même que celle qu'il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt. Reno lui avait dit que Roxas manquait de 'quelque chose'. Mais maintenant, en effet, il pouvait le voir. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait peut-être pu dire qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il décompressait, parce qu'il avait bu un verre. Mais Axel pouvait voir autre chose en grattant. Mais il ne savait pas quoi encore quoi. Quelque chose clochait chez Roxas.

Axel se passa le pouce rapidement sur les lèvres. Il sentait que quelque chose allait aller de travers.

La vodka arriva en même temps que les plats. Roxas sentit que l'autre le fixait et releva la tête. En effet. Le roux le fixait avec intensité. Le blond voulut avancer son bras mais Axel mit sa main sur. Roxas lui envoya un regard furieux.

« C'est fini pour l'instant » lui imposa Axel. Il avait quitté son sourire et sa moue. Jamais il n'avait semblé si sérieux. Ses sourcils s'étaient rapprochés du milieu de son visage, ses yeux avaient diminués de taille et sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une barre horizontale.

« Quoi ? ». Le blondinet haussa un sourcil.

« Vous arrêtez de boire. Maintenant ».

« Vous me vouvoyer maintenant ? » ricana le blond. Son visage redevint sérieux en une seconde. « Lâchez moi le bras ». Il voulut l'agiter mais le roux lui écrasa sur la table avec un petit bruit sourd.

_Je renie _

_la fatale hérésie_

_qui ronge mon être_

« Hors de question tant que vous ne m'aurez pas juré que vous arrêterez de boire ce soir ». Il entoura de ses doigt le membre fin du blond. « Je vous tiens. Et je ne vous lâcherais pas ».

Roxas eut une moue méprisante. Et hautaine. « Faites ce que vous voulez ». C'était la première fois que Axel voyait sur le visage de l'homme une moue tellement condescendante.

Comme réponse, le roux serra encore un peu plus.

« Vous allez me serrer le bras jusqu'à minuit ou vous allez laisser tomber ? ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi me lâcher ? ». Roxas eut un petit rire.

« Pourquoi boire autant. Même moi dans mes heures sombres je ne bois pas autant en si peu de temps. Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ? » lui demanda Axel. Une réponse lui suffirait. Il voulait juste comprendre l'autre.

« La réponse n'est pas si simple que ca. Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous la dire ? ».

Axel se leva subitement. Roxas ouvrit la bouche et voulut ajouter quelque chose.

« Tu sais quoi Roxie ? Ça me gonfle. Tu bois et tu te rends compte de rien. Il te manque un putain de truc dans ta vie alors que t'as tout pour être heureux. Une putain de famille, un logement, t'as jamais connu la précarité. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir faim toi. Et regarde toi. Le cu bordé de nouilles et pas capable de le voir ». Roxas n'en revenait pas. « Non. Ne dis rien. C'était une belle soirée mais elle s'arrête là. J'ai pas envie de te surveiller ». Il soupira et regarda le blond. Et il y vit de la tristesse. Beaucoup. Axel se passa la main sur la tête puis prit des billets dans son porte monnaie, les déposa sur la table et partit.

Juste comme ça.

~x~o~x~ o~x~o~x~

Deux mois passèrent avant que Roxas ne revit le roux.

Le blond avait repris sa routine qui l ennuyait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il s'emmerdait mais faisait comme si tout allait toujours bien. Même si a chaque minute les mots du roux résonnait dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il le juger sans le connaître ?

Et puis un jour, Axel vint manger au restaurant comme si de rien n'était. Il s assit a une table ordinaire. Il souriait. Il faisait comme s il ignorait le blond, même si ce dernier ne cessait de l'observer. Cloud envoya un autre serveur pour le roux. Il ne questionna pas son fils sur son absence et le froid régnant. Ni sur la tristesse sur le visage du blond.

Axel prit d abord un apéritif puis quelqu'un le rejoignit. Un jeune homme très beau, gris de cheveux. Tout ses mouvements avaient une certaine grâce, même s il restait très viril. Il arborait un masque froid et des yeux transperçants. Roxas avalait difficilement sa salive, sans savoir pourquoi. Son cœur se serra encore encore plus quand le roux prit la main de l'autre.

Roxas s'éloigna. S'occupa d autres clients pour s'occuper lui même. Il essayait de ne pas fixer le couple. Il aurait du le savoir. Axel ne lui ressemblait pas. Axel agissait, Roxas réfléchissait et ne faisait jamais rien. Et durant tout ce temps, c'était Axel qui avançait. Parce que les choses et les gens changent. Ce ne sont pas des photos. Roxas restait figé. Lui, Axel avait déjà du tout oublié à propos de ce soir là. Le blond se détestait de rester comme un con là.

Les minutes passèrent, puis deux heures.

Le blond vit le gris de cheveux se lever et partir. Axel se leva alors et s approcha du bar pour régler l'addition. Et juste une seconde, leur regards se croisèrent. Roxas voulut dire quelque chose, mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, Axel avait déjà payé, empoigné son manteau et ouvrait la porte.

Pour une fois, une seule fois, il ne réfléchit pas. Il se précipita à la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et sortit. Il hurla un prénom.

L'homme aux cheveux roux se retourna. Et sourit.

**A suivre...**

N'oubliez pas : une **REVIEW** permets de savoir si vous aimez ou si quelque chose cloche. Même 2 mots sont agréable à lire. Sachez que c'est ce qui motive le plus les auteurs. Trop de gens lisent des histoires publiées et ne commentent pas. Et les auteurs croient que cela ne plait pas.

Alors dites votre avis !


End file.
